


When they spent the rest of their lives together

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [20]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When they spent the rest of their lives together

When Peter's dad had a fall he went home to spend some time there, help get the house ready for when he came back, generally sort things out. It was meant to be for two weeks but he was gone over a month. He got six phone calls a day from Carmen and Pindar telling him he had to come back. And one phone call a day from Jared, pretending everything was fine.

On the 33rd day he was away he got a text message from Jared that simply said: "I think I'm in love with you." And another two seconds later that said: "Ignore me, I'm being stupid."

Peter hit reply, and then sat for half an hour trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Then he rang the airport instead. 

\- - - - - 

12 hours later he was home. Jared was in the kitchen, he turned around at the sound of the door and then was in Peter's arms instantly, and Peter dropped his bag, pulling Jared in close and they stood for minutes just breathing near each other. 

Carmen wandered out of her room and saw them. 

"Thank god," she said. "We thought we were going to have to buy him a kennel, he sits and howls for you."

"Don't listen to her, she threw a toaster at me," Jared said, hastily releasing Peter, and standing next to him as though embarrassed. Peter looked at him oddly, Carmen had seen them hug before. 

"He tried to throw Pindar out, he's been a bitch," Carmen said calmly, and poured herself a drink. "How's your dad?" she asked on the way back to her room.

"Better, thanks."

Jared looked up at him, "You don't have to go back?"

Peter shook his head, and checked Carmen was back in her room. 

"I got your text," he said. He waited for just a second. "I liked the first one best."

For two heartbeats Jared just stared at the floor, and then Peter watched his smile spread over his face, and he glanced up, and it spread further, and then he was back in Peter's arms.

\- - - - - 

2 hours later Peter curled around Jared, pulling him close, back against Peter's chest, but Jared twisted and turned himself around. He pushed his fingers through Peter's hair and reached up to kiss his mouth again, very very gently until Peter was whining with pleasure. 

"It was _awful_ ," Jared said when the kiss ended. "I missed you more than anything."

"I felt like someone had cut my arm off."

"Everything I said people looked at me like I was a dick, and you weren't there to say anything back, so nothing I said meant anything."

"I won't go away again."

Jared nodded seriously at that, with a small agreeing smile. He cuddled deep into Peter's arms, and sighed happily. 

Peter knew that he was going to make sure Jared did the same thing every night for the rest of his life, because being apart just made no _sense_.


End file.
